


Wie alles begann

by Princeofnothing



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Dancing, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Humor, Insecurity, M/M, Making Out
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofnothing/pseuds/Princeofnothing
Summary: Ich habe mich schon oft gefragt, woher Philippe und Chevy sich eigentlich kennen. Nun, hier kommt die Antwort darauf.





	Wie alles begann

**Author's Note:**

> Hi:D   
Keiner der Charakter in dieser ff gehört mir, und ich verdiene kein Geld damit, sondern schlag damit die Zeit tot.XD  
Über Kommentare würde ich mich freuen wie ein dreifachfrittiertes Tofuschnitzel:D  
Viel Spaß beim lesen:D

Es dämmerte über den Gärten von Versailles.  
Das satte, dunkle rot eines verlöschenden Abendhimmels hatte sich langsam aber sicher mit den letzten goldenen Strahlen der Sonne vermischt und verschwamm nun vor den ersten Sternen zu einem einzigem Streifen geschmolzenen Goldes am Horizont. Es sah beinahe so aus, als habe ein übereifriger Goldschmied sein halb gehärtetes Tagwerk umgestoßen, und dessen schimmernde Konturen in der heraufziehenden Dunkelheit verloren. Die Wälder um Versailles sahen im erlöschendem Licht des Tages einfach wunderschön aus.  
Oder zumindest hätten sie so aussehen können, wenn man sich die Zeit nahm, sich diese Schönheit bewusst vor Auge zu führen. Wenn man nun allerdings von Leuten, die einem auf die Nerven gingen, auf ein Schloß geschleift worden war, dass man nicht leiden konnte, um an einer Feier teil zu nehmen, die einen nicht interessierte, mit Menschen die man nicht mochte, so sah die Sache ganz anders aus. Und genau so erging es an diesem Abend Philippe d`Orléans, der an einem der schmalen Bogenfenster im ehemaligen Jagdschloß seines Vaters stand, und den Blick über die umliegenden Felder schweifen ließ.   
Tatsächlich hatte der Prinz ungewöhnlich schlechte Laune. Er hätte um die Zeit in Paris sein können, und in seinen Gemächern seinen persönlichen Interessen nach kommen oder durch den heimatlichen Palast streifen, stattdessen langweilte er sich hier, in diesem herunter gekommenem Landschloß! Und das alles nur, weil sein werter Bruder Louis, eines Tages königliche Hoheit und oberste Nervensäge über ganz Frankreich, aus irgendeinem unerfindlichem Grund einen Narren an diesem Ort gefressen hatte. Louis war es gewesen, der vehement darauf bestanden hatte, seinen 21. Geburtstag hier zu feiern. Da der künftige König mittlerweile kein kleiner Junge mehr war, und den fürsorglichen Händen seiner Berater mehr und mehr zu entwachsen drohte, hatten diese seinen Wünschen widerwillig nach gegeben, und somit diverse Adelige zur Anreise in diese verwilderte Gegend gezwungen.   
Bei dem Gedanken daran, wie dutzende Höflinge und Edelfräulein auf halbem Weg nach Versailles mit ihren Kutschen im Matsch stecken blieben und angeekelt mit ihren Spitzentaschentüchern hinter Seidenvorhängen hervor spähten, nur um sich zu fragen in welche gottverlassene Gegend der künftige König sie da zitiert hatte, stahl sich kurzzeitig ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Prinzen.  
Mit einem leisem Seufzen trat er schließlich vom Fenster zurück, und wandte sich widerwillig der Frage zu, was er auf der Feier anziehen sollte. Im Grunde hatte Philippe keine besondere Lust sich für einen Anlas heraus zu putzen, vor dem er sich am Liebsten gedrückt hätte hatte, aber andererseits hatte der junge Prinz einen Ruf zu verlieren. Seine Vorliebe für teure und extravagante Kleidung war allgemein bekannt und hatte in der Vergangenheit bereits für allerlei Gerede bei Hofe gesorgt. Teils amüsierte sich Philippe darüber, doch andererseits ging im der Tratsch im Laufe der Zeit zunehmend auf die Nerven. Er war oft genug im Gespräch unter den Adeligen, nicht zu Letzt da die Leute mittlerweile begonnen hatten über die Vorlieben dieses jungen Prinzen zu munkeln, den man seid seiner frühsten Kindheit immer wieder in Frauenkleidern angetroffen hatte, und der so gar kein Interesse an den hübschen Damen bei Hofe zu zeigen schien.  
Ein leichter Schauder durchlief Philippe bei dem Gedanken. Er war noch sehr jung, und es musste nichts heißen, aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, hatte der Prinz schon immer gewusst, dass er anders war. Anders als andere Männer. Es war für ihn nie ein großes Thema gewesen, und hatte ihn auch nie sonderlich gestört, bis er die Leute hinter seinem Rücken hatte flüstern hören...  
Mit einem entnervtem Kopfschütteln vertrieb der junge Mann die düsteren Gedanken, so wie ein Pferd eine Fliege verscheucht hätte, und wandte sich seiner Abendgarderobe zu. Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken ein Kleid an zu ziehen, schlicht und einfach um seinen Bruder ein wenig zu ärgern, doch er verwarf den Gedanken rasch wieder. Er wollte kein weiteres Gerede provozieren. Außerdem handelte es sich bei Louis Feier um einen Maskenball, was an sich schon dekadent genug war.  
Mit einer gelangweilten Geste winkte Philippe einen bereits wartenden Diener zu sich, und hieß ihn ein schlichtes grünes Gewand mit silbernen Ornamenten aus dem Kleiderschrank nehmen.  
Was spielt es schon groß für eine Rolle, wie ich heute aussehe? Überlegte der junge Prinz, während er auf die Rückkehr seines Dieners wartete. Letztendlich ist es doch egal, da eh der Schatten meines strahlenden Bruders über mich fällt. Neben ihm schenkt man mir keine Beachtung. Warum sollte man auch? Außerdem kenne ich fast niemanden auf dieser Feier. Was kann heute Abend schon interessantes passieren?

„Du machst ein Gesicht, als habe man dich auf meine Beerdigung und nicht auf meinen Geburtstag eingeladen.“  
„Möglicherweise liegt das daran, dass ich auf deiner Beerdigung mehr Spaß gehabt hätte.“  
„Das bezweifle ich nicht.Ich sehe dich bereits in einem schwarzen Rüschenkleid über mein Grab tänzeln.“   
Die sanft spottende Stimme gehörte zu keinem geringerem als Louis dem Vierzehnten, der in einen königlichen blauen Mantel gehüllt neben einer Gruppe kleinerer Sofas lehnte. Er wie auch sein jüngerer Bruder Philippe befanden sich gegenwärtig im Ballsaal des Jagdschloßes, gemeinsam mit gut zwei hundert Adeligen. Es war bereits kurz nach Mitternacht, und das erste Mal, dass Louis nicht von einer Gruppe hübscher Mädchen oder eifriger Bewunderer umringt war. Der künftige König schien seinen Spaß zu haben, wie er sich so galant durch Tänze und Konversationen manövrierte, mit seiner goldenen Maske mit den Sonnenstrahlen vor dem Gesicht und einem charmanten Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder.  
Anders als Louis war Philippe die meiste Zeit damit beschäftigt gewesen den anwesenden Adeligen aus dem Weg zu gehen, und zu aufdringliche Gesprächspartner mit düsteren Blicken unter seiner Maske hervor an zu funkeln. Hätte er gewusst das Louis heute Abend die Sonne als Symbol gewählt hatte, hätte er sich selbst mit Sicherheit eine andere Maske ausgesucht. Nicht die silberne mit dem Halbmond und den Sternen an der Seite.  
„Bruder, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“  
„Was?“ Louis Stimme riss den jungen Prinzen abrupt aus seinen pessimistischen Gedanken.   
„Wirklich, du bist noch schlechter gelaunt als sonst in letzter Zeit. Was ist den los mit dir?“ ein Hauch von Besorgnis schwang in der Stimme des Älteren mit, so fein, dass er jedem anderen wohl entfallen wäre. Gereizt ballte Philippe eine Hand zur Faust und versuchte mühsam seinen Ärger im Griff zu behalten. In Wahrheit wusste er ja selbst kaum, warum er so zornig reagierte.   
„Vielleicht,“ brachte er schließlich mit mühsamer Selbstbeherrschung hervor, habe ich keine Lust, mich mit einem Haufen unzuverlässiger Adeliger herum zu schlagen, die sowieso nur wegen kostenlosem Wein und dem neusten Hofklatsch um dich herum scharwenzeln.“  
Louis Mundwinkel zuckte kaum merklich. „Du bist wirklich noch sehr jung, Bruder. Natürlich sind sie nur deswegen hier. Aber das heißt nicht, dass man einer solchen Veranstaltung nichts abgewinnen kann. Wenn du keine Lust hast, dich zu amüsieren, dann sie diesen Abend einfach als eine Lektion an. Sieh dir unsere Gäste an, wie sie alle ihre kleinen Machtkämpfen und Intrigen unter einander austragen! Vielleicht lernst du ja etwas dabei. Und wer weiß, möglicherweise ist nicht jeder von ihnen so langweilig und frivol wie du denkst?“  
Wieder blitzte dieses Lächeln unterhalb von Louis Maske hervor. Mit einem mal wirkte er größer und selbstsicherer, beinahe so als werfe der künftige Glanz, der den König eines Tages umgeben würde einen ersten verheißungsvollen Schatten voraus. Der Gedanke ließ Philippe erschaudern. Wann war Louis den so erwachsen geworden?  
Doch dem junge Prinzen blieb keine Zeit sich eine Antwort für seinen Burder zu überlegen, da dieser sich bereits von der Sofalehne abgestoßen hatte, denn Blick auf einen Punkt am anderen Ende des Raumes geheftet. „Wenn du mich entschuldigst Bruder, so eben scheint Henriette eingetroffen zu sein, und sie sieht einfach hinreißend aus. Ich sollte sie zum Tanz bitten, bevor mir jemand zuvor kommt. Amüsiere dich ein wenig, ja?“ Und mit diesen Worten schenkte der zukünftige König von Frankreich seinem jüngerem Bruder ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln und war im nächsten Moment wieder in der Menschenmenge verschwunden.  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn blickte Philippe ihm hinter her, während er sich geistesabwesend ein Weinglas vom Tablett eines vorbeieilenden Dieners nahm. Sein drittes heute Abend. Egal, irgendwie musste er sich die Feier ja verschönern.  
Rückblickend musste Philippe zugeben, dass es nicht besonders schlau gewesen war, so viel zu trinken, aber andererseits sollte der Ball dadurch noch eine sehr interessante Wendung nehmen. Denn gerade als der Prinz sich mit seinem Weinglas in der Hand auf eines der kunstvollen Sofas fallen ließ, lenkte etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Oder genauer gesagt, jemand.  
An einem der mit Canapes und Macarons überladenen Tische in unmittelbarer Sichtweite lehnte ein junger Mann in einem auffälligem rotem Mantel mit goldener Brokatverzierung. Eine fülle dichter blonder Locken viel ihm über die Schultern, die Art von Haarmähne durch die man automatisch mit den Händen fahren will, während eine schmale, goldene Teufelsmaske die obere Hälfte seines Gesichts verhüllte. Die grünen Augen, die mit der Intensität zweier Stichflammen aus der Mitte der Maske blitzten, waren mit solch einer unmissverständlichen Direktheit und frivoler Intensität auf Philippe geheftet, dass der junge Prinz förmlich spüren konnte wie ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss.  
Kurz fragte sich Philippe, ob er den Anderen kennen sollte, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder. Auch wenn der Großteil seines Gesichts verhüllt sein mochte, so hätte er sich an diese Augen unter Garantie erinnert. Oder an diesen Blick...  
Unfähig den Blick von der Erscheinung des Fremden zu lösen, schloss Philippe die Finger fester um sein Weinglas. Hatte er etwa so viel Getrunken, dass sein Verstand bereits begonnen hatte ihm Streiche zu spielen?  
Doch noch ehe er die Möglichkeit hatte sich zu überlegen was er nun tun sollte, hatte der Fremde sich bereits lässig von der Tischkante des Buffetes abgestoßen und kam mit selbstsicheren Schritten durch den Saal auf ihn zu geschritten. Philippe musste zugeben, dass welche-Drogen-auch-immer man ihm in den Wein gemischt haben mochte, sie jedenfalls sehr attraktive Halluzinationen hervorriefen.  
Innerhalb weniger Herzschläge war der Fremde bei seinem Sitzplatz auf dem Sofa angekommen, doch anstatt sich vor zu stellen oder am Ende einfach an ihm vorbei zu gehen, ließ er sich geradewegs neben Philippe auf die Couch fallen. Nahe. Zu nahe, als das es gesellschaftlich angebracht gewesen wäre.  
„Was für ein verheißungsvoller Abend!“ begann der Fremde mit einem Hauch von Sarkasmus in der Stimme, „selten habe ich so viel Dekadenz und Hochmut auf einem Haufen gesehen. Entweder der künftige König weiß nicht, was für eine feine Schar von Adeligen er da um sich versammelt hat, oder er ist ein ziemlicher Idiot.“   
Der Fremde überlegte kurz, wobei er lässig die Beine übereinander Schlug, „oder er geniest das herumtreiben in diesem Sündenpfuhl genau so sehr wie ich, was ihn in meiner Achtung zugegebener Maßen um eine Stufe aufsteigen lassen würde.“  
Fassungslos blickte Philippe den Neuankömmling unter seiner Maske hervor an. Nie zuvor hatte er jemanden offen und in so lockerem Tonfall über seinen Bruder spotten hören. Was dachte sich dieser Mann nur dabei?! Andererseits, völlig unrecht hatte er ja nicht damit...  
„Und was ist mit euch mein hübscher Freund? Ich habe euch schon eine ganze Weile beobachtet, und so langsam frage ich mich was ein so schöner junger Mann wie ihr im Alleingang auf einer so großen Feier macht. Ihr scheint mir nicht übermäßig viel Spaß zu haben.“  
Der Fremde legte den Kopf auf die Seite und musterte Philippe mit spielerischem Interesse. Sein Lächeln hinter der Teufelsmaske hätte alleine schon zehn Ave Maria gerechtfertigt.  
„Ich bin...gezwungener Maßen hier.“ antwortete der junge Prinz zögerlich, wobei es ihm schwer viel den Blick von den grünen Augen des Fremden ab zu wenden.  
„Gezwungener Maßen?“ Die Augen hinter der Maske verengten sich zu lauernden Schlitzen, „und wer hätte wohl die Macht ein so hübsches Geschöpf wie euch zu so etwas drastischem wie einem Ballbesuch zu zwingen?“  
„Man hat nicht besonders viele Möglichkeiten, wenn der eigene Bruder der künftige König von Frankreich ist.“  
Wenn Philippe erwartet hatte, dass diese Neuigkeit den Fremden erschreckt oder beeindruckt hätte, so hatte er sich geschnitten. Ganz im Gegenteil, sein Lächeln wurde noch eine Spur breiter und er legte den Kopf auf die Seite wie eine Katze, die gerade eine besonders leckere Schüssel mit Sahne vorgesetzt bekommen hatte.  
„So so der Bruder des Königs...das macht euch zu Philippe d`Orléans nehme ich an?“  
„Einen anderen gibt es leider nicht,“ Philippe zuckte in einem Anflug von Bedauern die Schultern, „aber jede Familie braucht wohl ein schwarzes Schaf.“  
„Als schwärzestes aller Schafe in ganz Frankreich kann ich euch da nur zustimmen. Man hat deutlich mehr Spaß wenn man aus der ganzen weißen Wolle hervorsticht. Und man ist viel interessanter.“  
Fast gegen seinen Willen schlich sich ein leises Lächeln auf Philippes Lippen. Er war sich noch nicht ganz sicher, was er von dem Fremden halten sollte, aber irgendwie gefiel er dem jungem Prinzen. Er hatte etwas verschlagenes, verschwörerisches an sich, und wirkte dennoch direkter und offener als alle anderen Menschen mit denen er sich in den letzten Tagen unterhalten hatte.  
„Wie nachlässig von mir!“ mit großer Geste schlug der Fremde sich eine Hand vor den Kopf, „ich habe mich meinerseits noch gar nicht vor gestellt! Gestatten Monsieur? Ich bin der Chevalier de Lorraine, zu euren Diensten.“ Und mit einer geschmeidigen Geste ergriff der Chevalier die Hand des verdutzten Prinzen und führte sie zu einem Kuss an seine Lippen, ganz so, als habe er eine Dame vor sich und keine jungen Mann.  
Philippes Wangen glühten wie Holzkohle. Obwohl der Chevalier nicht älter zu sein schien als er selbst, schien ihm jegliches mögliches Getratsche und der gesamte Hofklatsch völlig egal zu sein. Sie hätten genau so gut nur zu zweit hier sitzen können, und nicht umringt von dutzenden Adeligen. Hm, der Gedanke gefiel Philippe...  
„Also, dann erzählt mal!“ der Chevalier hatte seine Lippen vom Handrücken des Prinzen gelöst und sich lässig über das Halbe Sofa zurück gelehnt. Seine linke Hand allerdings hielt noch immer locker Philippes Finger umfangen und machte auch keinerlei Anstalten sie los zu lassen. „Was hat euer Bruder getan um euch den Spaß am heutigem Abend zu verderben? Ich nehme an es wird einen Grund geben, warum ihr euch nicht amüsiert. Auch wenn ich da vielleicht Abhilfe schaffen kann.“  
Wieder dieses Katzenlächeln. Philippe wurde ganz schwindelig.  
„Ich bin eigentlich nur hier damit er Ruhe gibt,“ rutschte es ihm schließlich heraus, bevor er zwei mal darüber nachdenken konnte, „ich habe kein Interesse am Klatsch der Adeligen. Und er will nur, dass ich hier bin damit er jemandem hat der in seinem Schatten steht. Mein Bruder hält sich für die Sonne, und wehe es dreht sich nicht alles um ihn! Er braucht die Aufmerksamkeit.“  
Vorsichtig wandte Philippe sich dem Chevalier zu, er hatte das Gefühl bereits zu viel gesagt zu haben. Doch dieser machte ein leicht nachdenkliches Gesicht hinter seiner Maske und fuhr fort mit Philippes Fingern zu spielen. Der Prinz wusste, das er seine Hand eigentlich hätte weg ziehen sollen, aber irgendwie wollte er nicht.   
„Wenn ihr sagt euer Bruder bekommt stets die ganze Aufmerksamkeit...würdet ihr ihr ihn nicht gerne ein mal übertrumpfen?“ die Stimme des Chevalier klang leise, beinahe lauernd und ließ einen leichten Schauder Philippes Rücken hinab rinnen. Er wollte sich lieber nicht vor stellen wie diese Stimme sonst noch klingen mochte...oder wobei.  
„Wie meint ihr das?“ fragte der Prinz vorsichtig, in einem Versuch seine Verlegenheit zu überspielen.  
„Nun ja...“ der Chevalier beugte sich verschwörerisch nach vorne, „hättet ihr nicht ein mal Lust, das Rampenlicht für euch zu Beanspruchen und aus dem Schatten zu treten, in den euch euer Bruder gejagt hat? Ein Wesen wie euch sollte man nicht in der Dunkelheit verstecken. Dafür seid ihr viel zu schön. Wie wäre es, wenn ihr der Sonne ein mal beweisen würdet, dass die Sterne am Nachthimmel eben so hell strahlen können, wie Phoebus Licht am Tage?“  
Der Chevalier war ihm inzwischen so nahe, dass nur noch eine Handbreit platz zwischen ihren Gesichtern war. Am liebsten hätte Philippe sich nach vorne gelehnt und seine Lippen auf die des Chevaliers gepresst, doch er wagte es nicht. Immerhin waren sie umringt von Adeligen, und außerdem war er sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er sein Gegenüber richtig einschätzte, egal wie offensiv sich der Andere verhalten mochte.   
„Was schlagt ihr vor?“ fragte Philippe daher mit heißerer Stimme und zwang sich den fesselnden Blick der grünen Augen ungebrochen zu erwidern.  
„Tanzt mit mir, Mignonette.“  
Ein teuflisches Lächeln verzog die Lippen des Blonden, „zeigt dem Adel wie hell ihr strahlen könnt!“  
„Hier? Mit euch?!“  
„Sagt bloß nicht ich gefalle euch nicht!“  
„Was?! Nein, das ist es natürlich nicht, ihr seid wunderschön, aber -“  
„Aha!“  
Der Chevalier grinste triumphierend, während Philippe am liebsten auf der Stelle im Erdboden versunken wäre. Was hatte er auch so viel Wein trinken müssen?!  
„Ich mein doch nur, dass wir doch nicht einfach vor allen hier tanzen können! Wir sind schließlich zwei Männer!“  
„Na und?“ der Chevalier lachte so heftig auf, dass seine blonden Locken hin und her wippten, „sollen sie doch starren! Ihr sagtet doch, ihr wollt ein mal die Aufmerksamkeit auf euch lenken. Lasst sie doch tratschen, wen interessierte´s?! Ihr seid ein Prinz von Frankreich und niemand hat das Recht über euch zu urteilen! Ihr allein setzt den Maßstab eures Handelns! Zeigt der Welt wer ihr seid, Mignonette!“  
Ohne das er etwas dagegen tun konnte, schlich sich langsam aber sicher ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht des Prinzen. Sein Verstand schrie immer noch, dass es eine ganz dumme Idee war zu tanzen, aber drei Gläser Wein und die hinreißenden grünen Augen des Chevaliers sagten etwas anderes.  
„Darf ich bitten, mein Prinz?“ mit einer geschmeidigen Geste nahm der Chevaliere Philippe das Weinglas aus der Hand und stellte es neben sich auf dem Boden, bevor er den Prinzen mit sich auf die Füße zog. Sein Finger schlossen sich warm und stark um Philippes Hand, als er ihn auf die Beine zog, und mit sich zur Tanzfläche dirigierte.  
Einvernehmlich wie ein eingespieltes Paar durchschritten der Prinz und der Chevalier die Menschenmenge, ohne dass sich ihre in einander verwobenen Finger oder Blicke auch nur einen Herzschlag von einander lösten.   
Als sie schließlich im Zentrum der Tanzfläche Aufstellung nahmen schlug Philippe das Herz bis zum Hals. Allerdings nicht weil die ersten Adeligen bereits fassungslos zu ihnen herüber starrten, oder weil er im Begriff war die Dunkelheit zu verlassen, in der er sich so lange versteckt hatte, sondern einfach weil er Glücklich war. Die Erkenntnis war so überraschend wie sie neu war, nie zuvor hatte der junge Prinz sich so gut gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick. Es war als habe der Chevalier mit seinem Eintreffen eine ganze Welle neuer Emotionen mit sich gebracht, Emotionen die Philippe vorher höchsten aus Büchern und Geschichten gekannt hatte.  
Mittlerweile hatte ein neues Musikstück angefangen und die beiden jungen Männer hatten zu tanzen begonnen. Der Chevalier führte Philippe geschmeidig durch immer schneller werdende Drehungen und Schritte, wobei eine Hand langsam von der Schulter zur Hüfte des Prinzen gewandert war. Dabei brach keiner von ihnen den Augenkontakt auch nur für eine Sekunde, und alleine die Blicke, die unter den glänzenden Masken hin und her flogen hätten gereicht um jeden Priester auf der Stelle in Ohnmacht fallen zu lassen.  
Hätte Philippe die Augen nur eine Sekunde von seinem breit grinsendem Tanzpartner lassen können, so hätte gemerkt, dass ihnen mittlerweile der halbe Saal beim Tanzen zu sah. Teils vollkommen baff, andere mit entsetzten oder empörten Mienen, beobachteten die Adeligen mit großen Augen das umherwirbelnde Paare. Hier und da brach bereits leises Getuschel darüber aus, was nur in den Bruder des Königs gefahren sein konnte, in aller Öffentlichkeit mit einem anderem Mann zu tanzen, doch nichts davon kümmerte Philippe in diesem Moment.  
Für den jungen Prinzen zählte im Augenblick nichts anderes als der Chevalier, ihr immer schneller werdender Tanz, und die immer geringere Distanz zwischen ihren Körpern.   
Es schien eine kleine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis die Musik schließlich verstummte und Philippe und der Chevalier völlig außer Atem und eng umschlungen auf der Tanzfläche zum stehen kamen. Hätte der Prinz in diesem Moment aufgesehen, hätte er seinen Bruder vom anderen Ende des Saales heranrauschen sehen , offenbar auf der Suche nach der Quelle des Tumultes, doch nicht ein mal eine heranrasende Arme hätte ihn im Moment von Ort und Stelle bewegen könne.  
Sein Herz hämmerte in seine Ohren, als wäre er gerade von Paris bis nach Versailles gerannt und sein Atem ging schnell und flach.  
„Seht ihr?“ ich habe doch versprochen, dass ich euch ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit verschaffe,“ flüsterte der Chevalier, während sich der Griff seiner Hände um Philippes Hüfte verstärkte, „seid ihr jetzt zufrieden, Mignonette?“  
„Fast.“ Philippes Stimme klang fremd in seinen eigenen Ohren. Nie zuvor, da war er sich sicher, war ein Mensch auf diesem Planeten so glücklich gewesen. Vielleicht nahm er daher den Wagemut für das, was er als nächstes tat.  
Wie magisch angezogen beugte sich Philippe mit neu gewonnener Selbstsicherheit nach vorne und überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihren Gesichtern. Sie lächelten Beide, als ihr Lippen auf einander trafen, warm und weich und fordernd. Philippes Hände wanderten über die Arme des Chevalieres hinauf zu seinen Wangen und vergruben sich in seinen Haaren, während der Blonde ihn so eng an sich zog, dass kein Lufthauch mehr zwischen ihren Körpern Platz gehabt hätte.  
Es war Philippe völlig gleichgültig, dass der halbe Hof ihnen zu sah, oder das Louis auf sie zu gestürmt kam, hier und jetzt zählten nur die Lippen des Chevalieres, die ihn auf nie gekannte Art in blankes Verzücken versetzten. Wenn es nach Philippe gegangen wäre, hätte dieser Augenblick nie enden sollen. Schließlich war es der Chevalier, der sich als Erster aus dem Kuss löste. Das Funkeln in der grünen Augen ließ das Herz des jungen Prinzen höher schlagen.  
„Ich glaube, dass sollten wir anderweitig Fortsetzen,“ grinste der Blonde verschmitzt, und warf einen beiläufigen Blick in gut hundert gaffende Gesichter. Auch Philippe, dem mit einem Schlag voll bewusst wurde, was er hier gerade getan hatte, war sich seiner Umgebung plötzlich schmerzlich im klaren. Schon konnte er Louis hinter sich seinen Namen rufen hören. Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde traf sich der Blick des Prinzen erneut mit dem des Chevaliers. Und dann, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ergriff der Blonde den Prinzen an der Hand und gemeinsam rannten sie durch die Menschenmenge in Richtung Saaltür.   
Der Chevalier lachte laut auf, als die Diener es gerade noch schafften die Tür rechtzeitig auf zu reißen, bevor die beiden jungen Männer hindurch stürmten, weg von den neugierigen Augen und lauten Stimmen. Sie rannten Hand in Hand fort von der Feier, einen fackelerhellten Korridor entlang, und dann noch einen und noch einen. Schließlich waren sie Beide so außer Atem, dass kein weiterer Schritt mehr möglich war, und sie keuchend vor einem großem Bogenfenster halt machen mussten.  
Philippe hielt sich die stechende Seite mit einer Hand, während sein Begleiter sich schwer Atmend gegen das Fenster sinken ließ und versuchte einen erneuten Lachanfall nieder zu kämpfen.  
„Habt ihr...ihre Gesichter gesehen?!“ brachte er schließlich hervor, „darüber wird man noch in Jahren sprechen! Ich würde sagen, ihr habt euren Bruder für diesen Abend erfolgreich aus dem Rampenlicht gedrängt!“  
Mit einem breitem Grinsen führte der Chevalier seine Hand an den Hinterkopf, und löste das Band seiner Maske. Das Gesicht, dass darunter zum Vorschein kam, war erstaunlich jung, mit schönen ebenmäßigen Zügen. Er brauchte die Maske nicht, um etwas teuflisches an sich zu haben.  
Einem Impuls folgend streifte Philippe ebenfalls seine Maske vom Gesicht, und schenkte seinem Gegenüber ein halb freudiges, halb schüchternes Lächeln. Er war sich unsicher, wie es von hier an weiter gehen sollte, denn auch wenn noch immer pure Endorphine durch seine Blutbahn rasten, so wusste er nicht mit Bestimmtheit, was in dem Chevalier vor sich ging. Doch auch Philippes letzte Zweifel sollten sich schnell im Wind verlieren, denn kaum hatte er die Maske sinken lassen, streckte der Chevalier bereits eine Hand nach seiner Wange aus.  
Der Prinz hielt vollkommen still, als der Blonde ihn zu sich heran zog, ein leuchten in den Augen, neben dem jeder Stern verblasst wäre.  
„Verdammt, ihr seid noch schöner als ich dachte,“ murmelte der Chevalier, und zum ersten mal lag keinerlei Spott oder Ironie in seiner Stimme, „was mach ich nur mit euch?“  
„Küsst mich.“ Philippes ruhige Stimme war das komplette Gegenteil zu seinem aufgewühltem Inneren.  
„Zu Befehl, mein Prinz,“ flüsterte der Chevalier, und zog Philippe enger zu sich heran.  
Der zweite Kuss war noch berauschender als der Erste, Lippen und Zungen trafen mit nie gekannter Leidenschaft auf einander. Schon bald wusste Philippe nicht mehr wessen Hände zu wem gehörten, und als sie sich schließlich von einander lösten waren seine Wangen rot verfärbt und die kunstvollen Locken des Chevalier vollkommen zerstört. Dafür grinsten sie beide von einem Ohr bis zum Anderem.   
„Wo schlaft ihr heute Nacht?“ fragte Philippe mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme, „habt ihr Gastgemächer?“  
„Bei euch, natürlich,“ entgegnete der Blonde grinsend, „das heißt wenn ihr das wollt...?“  
„Aber ja doch,“ nie zuvor war Philippe sich einer Sache so sicher gewesen, „meine Gemächer sind nicht weit von hier...“  
„Um so besser, Mignonette,“ lächelnd spielte der Chevalier mit einer von Philippes dunklen Haarsträhnen, „dann kann ich mich dort gleich mal umsehen. Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass ich von jetzt an oft dort sein werde.“  
Ein schiefes Lächeln stahl sich auf die Lippen des Prinzen.  
„Dann bleibt ihr also länger in Versailles?“  
„Solange ihr hier seid, sicher!“   
Philippe wurde schwindelig vor Glück. Wer hätte geahnt, dass dieser Abend so wunderbar verlaufen würde?  
„Dann last uns gehen,“ flüsterte Philippe leise, und ergriff sanft die Hände des Blonden, „irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl dieses Schloß wird um einiges erträglicher mit euch an meiner Seite.“  
„Oh, vertraut mir Mignonette,“schmunzelte der Chevalier, „ von jetzt an wird sich hier so einiges ändern. Wir haben und schließlich heute Abend einen schlechten Ruf geschaffen, da müssen wir zusehen, dass wir ihn auch aufrecht erhalten, nicht war?“  
Philippes Antwort war ein glückliches Grinsen. So lange dieser schöne, blonde Tunichtgut an seiner Seite blieb, war selbst der Gedanke an seinen selbstverliebten Bruder zu ertragen. Ja, von jetzt an würde sich tatsächlich einiges ändern, und dass nicht zum Schlechteren.  
Und damit ließ sich Philippe von dem Chevalier davon ziehen, hinein in die erste von vielen gemeinsamen Nächten.


End file.
